OS Pour l'amour d'Hermione fin positive
by Ste7851
Summary: Vous avez été nombreux à me demander une fin heureuse pour Sévèrus et Hermione. Et bien l'a voici enfin avec un peu d'avance.


**ONE SHOT DE « POUR L'AMOUR D'HERMIONE »**

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Vous avez été nombreux à me demander une nouvelle fin pour ma fic. Et OH moi simple auteuse j'obéis à vos demande.**

**Voici donc une nouvelle et belle fin pour Sévèrus Rogue et Hermione Granger Dumbledore …**

--

L'Héritier de Voldemort était mort. Mais combien d'homme et de femme étaient mort par la folie meurtrière d'un seul. En tous cas pour une femme, pour LA femme qui avait été choisi par le destin pour éliminer le mal, la vie n'avait plus de sens. Son grand amour était là allongé sur le sol. Mort. Mort en la protégeant en utilisant son corps comme rempart pour éviter qu'elle prenne l'impardonnable qui lui était destiné. Maintenant, elle pleurait, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle venait de le retrouver après plus de vingt ans de séparation et ils venaient d'être à nouveau séparés et aujourd'hui d'une manière irréversible. Pourtant, elle ne pensait pas que cela pourrait changer…

Une cérémonie avait été faite à Poudlard, près du lac noir. En mémoire au grand héros qu'avait été Sévèrus Tobias Rogue, et tous les jours Hermione venait se recueillir devant le lac et parlait de sa grossesse à Sévèrus. Le bébé grandissait normalement dans son ventre et à six mois de grossesse, elle savait que s'était un garçon.

J'ai décidé de l'appeler comme toi, Tobias Sévèrus Rogue. Lui disait-elle.

Mais jamais il ne lui répondait. Il y avait juste ce petit vent qui volait dans ces cheveux comme pour lui dire qu'il était là et qu'il comprenait.

Tu me manques disait-elle souvent.

Les amis d'Hermione, Ron surtout étaient toujours là pour elle. Lily et Rémus vivait maintenant ensemble et Sirius avait demandé Elise en mariage. Il se mariait en même temps qu'Harry et Ginny si celui-ci ne lui faisait pas le coup du mari qui par avec une autre. Hermione sourit à cette idée et la brise de l'hiver qui arrivait lui caressa le visage. Sévèrus était heureux de la voir sourire.

Hermione était encore dans ses pensées près du lac lorsque Lily arriva en courant. Celle-ci reprit son souffle et dit a Hermione que son père l'a demandait d'urgence. Hermione commença à s'inquièter, car en effet depuis la mort de son fils de substitution il avait perdu l'étincelle qui le caractérisait.

Hermione se rua donc jusqu'au bureau de son père. Elle ne frappa même pas à la porte, elle l'ouvrit en grand. Son regard se posa directement sur la place que son père occupait tout le temps. Le grand fauteuil en cuir rouge derrière le bureau directorial. Il y était bien, elle respira un grand coup. Il allait bien. Il discutait apparemment avec quelqu'un qu'Hermione ne pouvait voir car il était caché par les immenses fauteuils qu'avait fait installé le Professeur McGonagall, qui voulait qu'Hermione soit confortablement assis lorsqu'elle venait voir son père, et c'était quotidien depuis la mort de Sévèrus. Cette bonne femme la rendait chèvre depuis quelques mois. « Hermione asseyez-vous dans votre état cela serait plus raisonnable … »

Albus Dumbledore posa son regard sur le visage de sa fille.

Ah, Hermione. Viens donc te joindre à nous.

C'est là que l'invité d'Albus se retourna pour voir la jeune femme. Hermione croisa son regard onyx. Elle commença à trembler. Elle se maintint au meuble le plus proche. Elle manquait d'air, elle voyait des étoiles partout et avant de s'évanouir la seule chose qu'elle pu dire était :

« Non, c'est impossible, tu es mort… »

--

Elle se réveilla quelques heures avec à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Les rideaux autour de son lit était tiré mais elle pouvait entendre madame Pomfresh hurler après son père.

Non mais Albus, c'était trop d'émotion pour elle dans son état, vous rendez-vous compte. Je vous interdis de recommencer cela, vous m'entendez. Il en va de la santé de votre petit fils.

A ces mots Hermione passa sa main sur son ventre et se redressa. Madame Pomfresh, qui connaissait bien le bruit de tissu que faisait les draps de l'infirmerie lorsque un patient se réveillait tira le rideau qui séparait Hermione des autres.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur celui de l'infirmière qui lui fit un grand sourire et lui demanda si elle se sentait mieux. Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et continua son inspection de la salle.

Elle vit le regard à nouveau pétillant de son père, il y avait six moins qu'il n'avait pas pétillé comme ça, elle eu un petit sourire puis son regard se posa sur le deuxième homme. Les cheveux noir, les yeux onyx environ trente ans et tout habillé de noir. Hermione devint plus pale, c'était impossible. Cela ne pouvait être lui. Il était mort il y a six mois.

Madame Pomfresh, voyant sa patiente changer de couleur lorsqu'elle regarda le jeune homme lui demanda de sortir. Il commença donc à quitter la pièce mais Hermione l'en empêcha en lui demandant de rester.

Albus comprit tout de suite qu'elle voulait être seule avec lui. Il attrapa le bras de Madame Pomfresh et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'infirmière pour prendre un thé.

Une fois les deux personnes sortirent, elle regarda à nouveau le jeune homme.

Comment est-ce possible ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Je n'en sais rien. Je me promenais dans le parc quand d'un seul coup je me suis retrouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Approche-toi, demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il s'approcha donc du lit d'Hermione et d'une main tremblante elle caressa le visage du jeune homme. Il en ferma les yeux. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait cela. Il posa donc à son tour sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Tu es vivant, dit-elle enfin avec le sourire. Tu m'as tellement manqué, Sévèrus.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était bien lui, la même sincérité, la même douceur. Hermione était aux anges.

Allons dans le parc. Lui dit-elle.

Mais Madame Pomfresh, ne veux pas que …

Au diable Madame Pomfresh, dit-elle en le tirant par la main pour sortir de l'infirmerie.

Hermione dans ton état, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Dit-il une fois aux portes du château.

Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre et d'une main tremblante caressa celui-ci. Ils commencèrent donc à marcher en direction du Lac.

Il doit être heureux. Dit-il en regardant droit devant lui.

Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ton ami, Ronald Weasley. Dit-il.

Oh oui, il est heureux, il va enfin être parrain.

Quoi ? Je croyais que c'était lui … Oh, c'est peut-être Potter alors. Je me souviens de comment tu le regardais quand tu avais 7 ans …

Hermione le stoppa en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Puis elle lui sourit et l'embrassa enfin.

Tu es le père …

Il regarda Hermione surpris, puis son ventre et retourna enfin au visage d'Hermione et il l'a prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer en l'a soulevant de terre, tout en lui souriant.

Je suis tellement heureux Hermione.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Hermione lui posa la question qu'elle soulait lui posé depuis le début.

Vas-tu rester ici, Sévèrus ?

Il s'écarta d'elle et marcha jusqu'au bord du lac en contemplant l'horizon. Il serra les poings tellement forts que l'on pouvait voir ses jointures blanchir.

La jeune femme compris qu'il n'allait sans doute pas rester, qu'elle avait espéré pour rien. Qu'il allait encore l'abandonner. Elle commença à sangloter. Sévèrus l'entendant se retourna et la vit pleurer, elle avait les mains sur les yeux et de fine goute d'eau salé s'échappait de ses mains.

Sévèrus s'approcha doucement d'elle mais il fut projeter loin d'elle par une énorme bourrasque de vent. Hermione entendit la chute et le gémissement de son ami et releva la tête. Il était allongé au sol et il n'arrivait pas à se relever. La brise s'acharnait sur lui. Puis il perdit connaissance et tout redevint calme.

Hermione se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla devant lui et lui tint la tête. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il lui souriait. Elle fut soulagée. Il n'avait rien.

Je me souviens de tout. Je me souviens de Malfoy, de ma mort, de notre nuit, tout, Hermione.

Il se releva et aida Hermione à se lever. Il l'embrassa passionnément et lorsque le souffle leurs manquèrent ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et il ajouta.

Je reste prés de toi, maintenant. Et pour toujours.

**FIN**

**Oh, Hermione et Sévèrus se marièrent et ils eurent un autre enfant … **

--

**J'espère que cette OS vous a plus, et merci de m'avoir poussé à le faire.**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
